Grave of Cherry Blossoms
12 |attack_type = WHITE (2 - 4) |risk_level = TETH |death = yes |good_mood = 7 - 12 |norm_mood = 4 - 6 |bad_mood = 0 - 3 |image2 = GraveofCherryBlossomsPreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 3|possess = yes|help = yes}} "The more blood it has, the more beautiful it is." - Grave of Cherry Blossoms' Entry Grave of Cherry Blossoms (O-04-100) is an Abnormality with the appearance of a dark brown/blood color tree, having a hole between the trunk and its roots, with a pair of hands visible in its interior. The tree starts without any leaves or fruits on its branches, which only has buds at the start, but it can bloom cherry blossoms in great amounts when interacting with it. Ability Its special ability activates when its Qliphoth Counter is depleted. Its counter will decrease by 1 when getting a Good Result or when an Agent Panics in its containment unit. At different stages, depending on its Qliphoth Counter, its physical appearance changes: * 3 Qliphoth Counter: The tree almost don't possess any leaves or fruits, but buds on its branches. * 2 Qliphoth Counter: The tree start to bloom cherry blossoms, covering part of its branches. * 1 Qliphoth Counter: More cherry blossoms bloom and almost cover all the branches. * Qliphoth Counter drops to 0: The tree is covered completely in cherry blossoms, without any branch visible in this state. When the Qliphoth Counter is depleted, no more works can be performed until the Qliphoth Counter is not at 0, and a group of around 5 employees (Agents and/or Clerks) will be randomly possessed, under a state called 'Captive', being lured to Grave of Cherry Blossoms' containment unit. If an employee reaches the containment room, the tree will capture the employee with a long arm-like appendage coming out from the hole between its trunk and roots, taking the employee and killing them. After this, all other captive employees will be released from the possession. However, the 'Captive' employees can be released prematurely by clicking on them several times, similar to Red Shoes's possession or Void Dream's sleep ability. At the end of either way, the Qliphoth Counter will return back to its maximum (3), but only when an employee is killed by the tree it will remain in its current form. Otherwise, it will return to its first form and repeat the process. When another employee works with it when fully bloomed, at the end of the task, the tree's flowers will slowly fall down and in a bright burst of pink light, all the employees in the facility will have their HP and SP healed. Afterwards, it returns to its first form. Origin Part of its origin is currently unknown, but seems that for the tree to reach 'full maturity', it needs a corpse to consume, and after one person else see the tree, it will drop back to lose all its flowers and remain with buds to repeat the process. Details Grave of Cherry Blossoms responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Attachment and Insight; Instinct, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Grave of Cherry Blossoms' emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-3 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 4-6 will cause it to feel Normal, and 7-12 will make it be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( TETH), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 2 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (12), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 4 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 2 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was good, Qliphoth counter has decreased." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When employee panics in the containment room, Qliphoth counter will be reduced" * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When Qliphoth Counter reached 0, some random employees in the facility moved to Grave of Cherry Blossoms’s containment unit. (This status is designated as “Captivated”.)" * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "when a captivated employee reached the containment chamber, they were sucked into the tree." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "After continuously attempting to converse with an employee who had been enchanted by Grave of Cherry Blossoms, the employee seemed to return to normal again. When employees were no longer captivated, Qliphoth Counter was restored to the maximum." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "After sucking an employee in, when another employee commenced a work on the abnormality, its Qliphoth Counter was restored to the maximum. Also, physical and mental health of every employee in the facility was healed." Escape Information (Cost: 12 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +6 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks an E.G.O. '''Gift 'Cherry Blossom'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +6 Unlocks the '''Weapon and Suit 'Cherry Blossom'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = TETH |Name = Cherry Blossom |Damage = White 1-2 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 25 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "Petals scatter from the fan like afterimages, longing for the past view. Spring breeze that dons cherry blossom petal, is cold and painful. Don’t miss me. I shall return as buds when winter leaves." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = TETH |Name = Cherry Blossom |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 0.7 Endured |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = '''Temperance Level 2 |Description = "This E.G.O makes hearts of those who look at it flutter. Let us take a rest from life looking at those cherry blossoms. Sitting under the tree’s shadow makes you feel like these painful days are merely an illusion." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +2, Movement Speed +2, Attack Speed +2 |Chance = 5 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story *"A tree standing in the middle of the containment chamber. It never withers even if it is not given any nutrient. Some employees take rest next to this tree." *"Pansy: Did you see that new abnormality? I think you’re in charge of it. Xavier: Yeah, I saw it. It was just a tree with some buds along the branches. I don’t think they’re going to blossom without sunlight. Pansy: Did you start the observation yet? Xavier: Nah, I think I’ll get to it now. Pansy: Okay, take care." *"Pansy: Hey, long time no see. How’s it going? Xavier: Hey, listen, that abnormality we talked about before, I don’t think it’s hostile to us. And its buds started blooming. It was strange looking at them. It felt like spring has come for the first time in this place. Pansy: Is that okay? Usually any kind of change is a bad omen of something catastrophic here. Xavier: It’s just some flowers. But thank you for worrying about me." *"Pansy: Hey again! How’s the work going? Xavier: The flowers keep blooming. I think it’s going to fill the whole containment chamber. Why don’t you come and see? It’s really beautiful. I will never get tired of it. Pansy: I’d love to, but I can’t. I’m busy lately. Xavier: Really? What a shame… It’s magnificent to look at. Pansy: Hmm…are you okay? You’ve been making a lot of mistakes these days. I’ve been also seeing you spacing out a lot. Xavier: It’s nothing. I gotta go back. I’ve been making a sketch of the tree. I’ll show you first when it’s complete." *"Sound recording of the counseling session …Yes, I’ve been better. I’ve gotten better at managing abnormalities, too. I went to abnormality Grave of Cherry Blossoms’s chamber as you said, and it made me feel weirdly amazing. I never believed about floras giving out good aura thing…but I guess it was true. But it’s a shame that I can’t see those cherry blossoms with Xavier. I saw his sketch while I was rummaging through his stuff. The actual tree was much more beautiful. It was more magnificent than how he told me about it. It’s such a tragedy that he went missing before seeing that view. If you find any abnormality suspicious, please thoroughly investigate them. … Yes, I’m fine now. I shook of the feeling. The cherry blossoms all fell after I saw. But I saw the buds coming up again last time I saw it. … Then may I oversee this abnormality? No, it’s not a big deal. I just want to see those flowers in full bloom again. Yes, thank you." *"Notice We’ve been reported about an alarming increase of employees who wants to see Grave of Cherry Blossoms. This fever is likely caused due to the absence of natural scenery in this facility. However, I don’t think we need to make a rule against it. We’ve found out that employees’ mental contamination index is decreased by looking at Grave of Cherry Blossoms. The reason behind this is not important. It can be “floras giving out good aura” for all I care. What’s sure is that Grave of Cherry Blossoms captivates employees, and they don’t know what’s beneath its roots. Did you realize that its cherry blossoms are strikingly crimson, and its unmatched beauty caused by its color? The more blood it has, the more beautiful it is. Employees, who are oblivious of it, are drawn towards it again and again… Just hush hush for now. It’s how things work in this place." Flavour Text * "Grave of Cherry Blossoms’s containment chamber is bright as if there’s an incandescent source of light." * "Petals shall fall like scream when everything’s over." * "When the beauty is at its peak, the ritual of end comes." * "Everyone who looks at it in this sunless place feels pure peace." Trivia * The Abnormality is clearly based on the Cherry Blossoms flowers of the Japanese Cherry tree. ** Cherry blossoms are perhaps best known as motivation for kamikaze pilots embarking on suicide missions during the Second World War. The quote "Petals shall fall like scream when everything's over." might be related to this in some way. * This Abnormality along Void Dream are part of the Abnormality ideas made by the Japanese Translation team of the game. Gallery GraveofCherryBlossomsContainment.png|Grave of Cherry Blossoms' containment GraveofCherryBlossomsCloseUp2.png|At Qliphoth Counter 2 GraveofCherryBlossomsCloseUp3.png|At Qliphoth Counter 1 GraveofCherryBlossomsCloseUp4.png|At Qliphoth Counter 0 GraveofCherryBlossomsCaptive.png|An employee under the 'Captive' possession GraveofCherryBlossomsCapture1.png|Capturing an employee GraveofCherryBlossomsCapture2.png|Ditto GraveofCherryBlossomsPreHealing.png|Preparing to burst in a pink aura GraveofCherryBlossomsHealingBurst.png|The Abnormality releasing an aura of healing GraveofCherryBlossomsDetailsUnlocked.png|Grave of Cherry Blossoms' details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:TETH Category:Inanimate Object Category:Original